This invention relates to a tray for holding thin sheets of material, and in particular to a microfiche tray.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,090,228 which issued to R. B. Morris on 25 Nov. 1980 discloses a microfiche tray including dividers or partitions removably mounted in the tray, for separating groups of microfiche transparencies. The patent includes reference to the prior art, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,651 issued to J. E. Bales on 19 Dec. 1933; 2,459,561 issued to H. H. Yawman on 18 Jan. 1949 and 2,586,925 issued to V. Drengberg on 26 Feb. 1952. The Canadian patent offers a solution to the problem of storing microfiche in the vertical or inclined positions. The solution offered by the Canadian patent is somewhat complicated in that it involves the use of slotted side bars, which must be manufactured separately and mounted in the tray. It is believed that there is still room for improvement in the art in question.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem, in the form of a relatively simple microfiche tray and partition structure, which is easy to manufacture and use.